


I forbid you to love her

by Firerose17



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Spitelout Jorgenson Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Snotlout has started to date Ruffnut and has kept it a secret from his father.When he decides to tell it to him one day his father reacts in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Snotlout Jorgenson/Ruffnut Thorston
Kudos: 5





	I forbid you to love her

,,If you countinue with this nonsense you will no longer be a Jorgenson!"Snotlout was speechles. He had known that Spitelout would be angry but he hadnt imagined it to be this bad.,, D.. D.. Dad just because I love Ruff y-",,RUFFNUT THORSTON IS WORTHLESS SCUM JUST LIKE THE REST OF HER FAMILY AND I WILL NOT WATCH YOU DISHONORING OUR FAMILY NAME BY DATING HER!"

Snotlout winced under is father yelling. He felt scared and ashamed because he couldnt say anything. He knew that his fathers insults were unfair and that he should defent Ruff but it was like the words stuck in his throat. His faters threat scared him and made his stomach turn to ice. Being dissowned was the worst punishment for a Viking. It meant loosing all your possessings even your money.Snotlout had never met someone who was dissowned because no parent on Berk wanted to be that cruel to their child but he knew that dissowned vikings mostly landed on the streets or became gamblers.

Snotlout felt his hands tremble and his eyes become watery. He was glad that Ruff wasnt here to see him like this.

Spitelout looked at him in distgust and said:,,I give you one last chanche :break up with her during dinner in the great hall so that everyone knows what Jorgensons think of Thorstons."Snotlout was shocked by his fathers words.He was demanding, that Snotlout not only broke Ruffs heart but he also wanted it to be infront of the entire village.Snotlout couldnt believe his father was that cruel.He didnt want to do this.He loved Ruffnut too much, and he knew that this would break her.He finaly found his voice again and said:,,No,I.. I wont humilliate her just because you dont like her!"Spitelout laughed coldly and said:,, Well,then I fear you will sleep on the street tonight." Snotlout felt his defiance crumbling. He loved Ruffnut with all of his heart but living on the street was unberable to think about especially because it meant that he couldnt take care of very sick mother whohe loved as much as Ruffnut.Because of this he knew that his father was sure he would obey him.

He wanted to shout at his father and tell him that he didnt care if he dissowned him, but at the same time he wanted to hide in his bed and cry.Snotlout hated his father for making him go through this but he knew that he had no choice. If he didnt obey to his father spitelouts punishment would be even worse than dissowning him.Who knew what would happen to his mother? She might be dissowned aswell and Snotlout couldnt let that happen. He finally said in a shaking voice.,,Ok dad Ill do it but youll have to promise that you wont do anything to hurt her more."Spitelout smiled and replied:,,I knew you would come to your senses boy! you have my word that I wont hurt her aslong as you stay away from her."Snotlout felt terrible but he nodded.

The great hall was really crowded this evenig.The Vikings were talking and lauhing. Snotlout normally would sit with his friends and girlfried and tell them some stupid jokes but right now he didnt feel like joking. He couldnt believe what he was about to do. He loved Ruffnut and yet he would break her heart in just a few minutes.He had to hurt the person who was always there for him even in his worst moments.His father wispered coldly.,,You know what you have to do boy,remember what happens if you mess up."Snotlout nodded weakly and walked to the table were his friends were already sitting.His hear pownded and it got worse when he realized that his father was following him. Now there was now way for him to get out of this terrible situation.

When they approached the table Ruff was sitting next to her brother laughing at one of Tuffs redicioulus but exciting storys. Snotlout thought with guilt that this would be the last time in a long time she would laugh.He laid a hand one her shoulder and said:,, H.. Hey Ruff."Ruff turned her head to him and smiled.,, Hey Snot.." She stopped her expression suddenly changing to concern as she looked at him and then his father. ,,Whats wrong? has something happened to your mother?"Ruffs concern made snotlouts heart burst with guilt.

He cleared his throat and said:,,No,I..I dont think we should see each anymore."Suddenly the whole table went silent.His friends starred at him in a mixture of shock and confusion.

Ruff laughed nervosly and said:,, Nice try Snotlout but you have to do better than that if you want to prank me." His father let out a grunt of disgust. Snotlout knew he had to say something before Spitelout did.,,This is no prank Ruff Im breaking up with you."Snotlout hated how calm those words came out of his mouth as if they were being honest.He also hated the tears that were forming in Ruffs eyes.,,But.. But why?",, Because my son deserves someone that has actuall brain cells." Snotlout winced at his fathers insult.,, Hey don talk to her like that!" Tuffnut said glaring at spitelout.,, I should have defended her like this." Snotlout thought sadly.

He didnt want to see Ruff getting hurt like this.He knew that he couldnt obey his father but maybe he could give Ruff a reason that didnt destroy her entire self esteem. He looked at her eyes that were full of hurt and forced a smile.,, No, it isnt because of that. I know how smart you are. It is just that I dont love you the way I loved other girls. I think I love you more as a friend." He realized what he had said and bit his toungue.Ruffs body begann to shake and tears fell down her cheek.,,So..I wasnt good enough for you?" She asked and her voice was so full of pain that snotlout winced. How could he have been so stupid? He knew that Ruff thought that she was worthless compared to other girls and his words had proven that.

He tried to save the situation by saying:,,You were good enough I just dont love like I loved Astrid for example. Its not your fault! I shoul_."Ruffs hand slapping across his cheek stopped him.Snotlout starred at her in shock.,, AND YOU TELL ME THIS AFTER SIX MONTHS IN WHICH YOU CLAIMED I WAS THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE, AND THAT I WAS THE FIRST GIRL WHO TRULY UNDERSTOOD YOU? I DIDNT EXPECT YOU TO BE THIS HEARTLESS SNOTLOUT JORGENSON BUT ALRIGHT! I JUST HOPE THE NEXT GIRL YOU PLAY YOURE LITTLE GAMES WITH WILL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS!".Ruff let out a sobb and ran out of the great hall with many shocked eyes following her.The Berkians had thought that crying was an emotion Ruff was incabable of to see her cry like this was disturbing and everyone imidiately searched the reason for her outburst.

Snotlouts world was falling appart.He felt like a monster who hurt an inocennt girl just because he couldnt stand up to his father. The pain on his cheek burnt but it wasnt as worse as the pain in his heart.Tufffnut ran after his sister shooting him a glare.His other friends were slowly rising from their seats.Astrids eyes were furious while Fishlegs looked sad and cofused.,,Snotlout what happened?" Hiccups conerened voice asked. He had sat on the chiefs table with his father and Gobber. Snolout didnt know what to answer. He feared Hiccups reaction would be distgust and dissapintment.He didnt want another friendship because of his father.He opened his mouth to say something but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him.,,That none of your bussiness boy.My son did the right thing thats all you need to know. "Snotlout felt burning anger rise in his stomach. His father had forced him to hurt the love of his life so much that she had a mental breakdown and he acted like it was nothing.He decided that he would do what he should have done years go.

He freed himself from his father and said:,, No dad it wasnt."His father starred at him and Snotlout felt delight at his father confusion. ,,What are you talking about boy?" Snotlout felt the threat in his fathers words and knew that he was close to being dissowned,but strangely he didnt care about that anymore.,, You forced me to breakup with Ruffnut just because you dissaproved of her family!,many gasps and whispers broke out but snotlout ignored it and countinued:,, You told me me she was worthless scum, but you know what after this evenig I think that that insult is more fitting to you!" His father gritted his teeth and his eyes gleemed with anger.,,Dissown me if you want to! Im tired of being your son anyway," Snotlout wasnt waiting for his fathers he reaction he went out of the great hall determined to find Ruffnut.

He found her at her home.Her mother was still in the great hall so it was Tuff who opened him. He looked at Snotlout with such anger that he almost backed away.,, What do you want? havent you caused enough damage?" Tuffs words were hurting him deeply but he needed to set things right. He said:,,I didnt mean to say those things Tuff." Tuffnut laughed bitterly:,,Yea right tell that to Ruffnut. You promised me that you wouldnt hurt her!" Snotlout the promise he had to make Tuffnut one day after he told him that he dated Tuffs sister .The twins were very proctetive over each other. Back then he had laughed because he thought he would never break it,but now he only felt guilty.,,I didnt want to hurt her, my father forced me to say those things.please let me talk to her!"Snotlouts voice was shaking with desperation and Tuffs expression softened a little bit.Snotlout had often told him about his fathers abuse.,,Shes in our bedroom." Tuff said in a concerned tone.Snotlout went into the house and heard the sound of loud sobbing coming from the bedroom.

He carefully opened the door.He knew that Ruff had to be in a very bad condition but he was still shocked at the sight of her. She lay in her bed her whole body shaking from hard sobbs.He felt uncomftorable and thought about leaving but then she said:,,Snotlout? what are you doing here?"Snotlout said nervously:,,I came here to apologize to you."even in his ears those words sounded weak.He should say so much more. He added:,I know that you probably hate me right now but I love you with all of my heart."

Ruff tried to glare at him through her tears.She cried,, Why should I believe you? I bet you are just here because no other girl wants you, and Im the last solution!"Snotlout repplied trying to contain his own tears,,No,you are not my last sulotion it was my father who made me say those things." Ruff looked sceptical and asked:,,Why would he do that?"Snotlout walked to her bed but didnt dare to sit down.Insteat he said:,, He thinks you and youre entire family are worthless and that dating you would disshonor the family."Ruff sat up. She stopped sobbing. Her expression was still angry, but Snotlout had the feeling that the anger wasnt directet at him but at his father.,, What did he say to make you break up with me?" Snotlout felt reliefed that Ruff believed him but a part of him also feared that she saw him as weak because he didnt stand up to his father.,, He threatend to dissown me."

Ruff gasped in shock and nodded understandingly.,,And you didnt want to leave youre sick mother with him." Ruff said her voice very soft.Snotlout felt the big knot that had been in his stomach the whole evening disolve.He couldnt describe how thankful he was for Ruffnut.She wasnt like his father who called every single mistake he made weak and pathectic. She understood the reasons even if she had been deeply hurt because of it.She carefully took his hand and asked:,, So you love me as much as your ex crushes?"Snotlout couldnt help but smile.

He sat down beside her and replied:,,No,I feel so much more for you than I ever felt for them." Ruff smiled and wiped her tears. Then she said:,, You know what you said really woke old fears in me." Snotlout knew what he was talking about. He knew that she was asking herself dayli if she was good enough, and that she often compared herself to other girls.,, I know and Im so sorry for it.If it cheers you up I think you are way more experienced in causing massive distruction than Astrid and that distruction is a very good battle strategie."He said knowing he sounded stupid. Ruff laughed and said:,,Thanks for the compliment I feel much better." She then looked at him with concern and asked:,, Does your father know youre here?"Snotlout told her what happened after she had left.

,, He propably threw all my stuff away already." He finished feeling fear rise in his stomach.Ruff quihshed his hand and said:,,Do you want me to come with you?"Snotlout smile weakly and answered:,, Yea hat would make it much easier."

His stuff hadnt been thrown out which made Snotlout feel even more scared. He was sure his father father wanted to yell at him because he humiliated him in the great hall.Ruff gently pulled him forward and before he could stopp her, she knocked.When his father opened the door Snotlout was cunfused when he saw the fear on his face.He had exected anger and disgust.,,Hey mr. Jorgenson I know you are propably not happy to see me but I just wanted to tell you that I dont care what you think about me!"Snotlout couldnt help but be impressed by Ruffs bravery.

His father stood frozeb for a few seconds and then said:,, Thats alright it doesnt matter for your relationship with my son anyway." Now Snotlout was really confused.Spitelout had acknoledged ther Relationship without any insults shouting.,,I.. I thought you dissaproved of our relationship."Snotlout said thinking that is father was playing a sardistic game with them." His father seemed to force the next words out of his throat.,, I do but I had a talk with stoick, and he convinced me that I should stopp controlling your life." Snotlout looked at Ruffnut and saw that she was smilng michievously. Then he realised what his fathers words meant:Stoick must have talked to Spitelout after he had left the great hall,and what ever Stoick had said was more threatening to his father than his love for Ruff.

He felt a wave of hapinness overcome him.It was over.He knew in his heart that his father would never beat or shout at him again, He couldnt help but grinn and decided to try out his luck. He asked Ruff:,,Do you want to stay for the night?" Ruff smiled and replied:,, Yea,if your father has nothing againgst it."They both looked at his father and Snotlout felt pleased when he saw the deafeted look in his eyes.,, Of course but only one night." Spitelout answered in an unwilling tone.Snotlout grinned and followed Ruff inside still grining about the fact that he was finaly free from his fathers abuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I dont know how this story got so long but I hope I dont have many grammar mistakes. Like always I would like to hear feedback and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
